Perfect Match
by thatcreepygirl
Summary: An oc X jhonny story. An old friend of Bens comes on the space mission and Jhonny can't believe it... please review. I apologise right now because the all the I's in the story are like i that because I'm very lazy so yeah sorry about that...
1. An appointment at the tower of doom

"Typical of Victor von Doom to build a 30 foot statue of himself" Ben remarked.  
"Well it's obviously aimed at first time visitors to create feelings of smallness" Reed replied.  
"Good job it isn't working" I laughed as I walked up to the door leaving the guys to catch up.  
They talked about why we were here while I waited for them at the door. When we got to the front desk.  
"Hi Reed Richards, Ben grim, Charlie Jones " he said to the lady at the desk.  
"Executive elevator, top floor" she said really quickly. Ok now she's a rude lady at the front desk.  
Reed walked but Ben and I stayed behind for a few seconds.  
"What's it take to get a smile around this joint?" Ben asked. I laughed and walked off with Ben behind me.  
~Magical time skip ~  
Reed just finished going through his speech I don't really understand it but I was only here as the mechanic reed wanted me to come to space so I could fix any computers and stuff if it breaks. I used to work for NASA as engineer. I quit and decided to work for Reed instead as Ben and I were old friends and he introduced me to reed who was looking for someone like me to fix his computers (not that he needed help just saved him time and I got a job) I shortly moved in as it was easier and we have been friends ever since.  
Victor cut Reed off and started being really quite rude I was about to say something when Ben shot me a look ,he knows what I'm like, I kept my mouth shut.  
"I can't take this" Ben told reed.  
"Ben this is just business" Reed replied.  
"He's right Ben its just business" a female voice said from behind us.  
We turned around I didn't know her but from the look on Reeds face I would guess it was the 'famous' Susan storm.  
Victor then confirmed my belief by introducing her.  
"Hey Susie" Ben said smiling. They hugged.  
"It's so nice to see you" she said.  
She turned to me and held out her hand "you must be the mechanic Charlie Jones" she said smiling  
"That'd be me" I shook her hand returning the smile.  
She moved on to Reed. They started to have a very awkward conversation which got even more awkward when victor joined in.  
"I hope this isn't a problem?" he asked.  
"Oh no not at all"/ "no" Reed/Susan replied.  
'Ohh a little too quick don't you think Reed?' I thought to myself.  
I missed what victor said as I thought to myself when I zoned back I heard them talking about numbers.  
"What about his first born?" Ben asked.  
"25 percent of a billon is enough to keep the lights on for a while isn't it? Maybe even pay off that 4th mortgage on the Baxter building" victor asked.  
"Deal?" he asked holding out his hand.  
Read took a moment but shook it.  
Turns out him and Susan were together and victor is a totally jerk and tried rubbing it in Reeds face. I got mad at that bit and I felt my hand curl into a fist. 'Who does guy think he is, oh wait I know, a god' I though angrily to myself.  
I had zoned out again missing out on the conversation and I didn't notice they guys walking away towards the elevator. I ran to catch up with them.  
"Zoned out again are?" Ben asked while laughing.  
"Yeah I guess I don't have it as controlled as I thought." I said while giggling.  
Susan joined us in the lift and pressed a button, the doors closed.  
"Reed you should know those solar winds have been picking up speed" Susan informed him.  
"I factored it into my equation." he said nodding.  
Ben and I exchanged a look and then we looked at the other two.  
"Of course you did. In theory. It's a little different once you're out there" she said turning back around.  
"I assure you I-"Reed started, but was thankfully cut off by Ben.  
"When are we leaving?" he asked.  
"I'll be scheduling the launch so you can call me in the morning, here's my number" she handed Reed a card.  
"I think I remember the number" he replied.  
"It's been changed" she said coldly.  
"Ohh burn" I whispered.  
Reed gave me semi evils while Susan kind of smiled triumphantly.  
"Sorry Reed I didn't mean to say it out loud." I said apologetically.  
I decided it would be better if I didn't say anything else so I put my head phones in and played music from my iPod so I didn't hear the rest of their conversation.


	2. Astronaughts dress for swan lake

"can't do it." ben stated. " can not do it."  
" chicken" i jabed.  
"it's got similar controls to the rockets from NASA *insert scieny stuff*" read explain.  
"what's the problem anyway?" i asked curiously.  
ben passed me a pair of binoculars. i saw a guy on moterbike but through the binoculars i got a closer look. as i looked i saw a guy making out with a girl. now heres the scary bit; he was riding a moterbike and she was driving a car...  
THEY'RE FREAKING MAKING OUT AT LIKE 80 MPH! i suppose how many times can you say you've that in your life...  
"so?" read asked me with a hope filled voice.  
"to quote my incredably wise friend here 'can't do it, can not do it!'" i told him.  
"i will not take orders from the underwear model!" ben shouted "that wingnut washed out of NASA for sneaking two victoria secreat models into a flight simulator"  
"youthful high spirts" read said trying to make a case.  
"they crashed into a wall. A flight simulator!" ben replied.  
"wait that was him?" i asked now curious.  
"yeah why?"  
"that's the guy that got me hired at NASA.. i don't want him to fly the rocket due to me fearing for my life ut you've gotto give the guy respect for the whole crash into the wall thing i mean come on how did he even manage it?" i said going out on a limb for my own team.  
"look how many times have i asked you guys to do something you said you absoultly couldn't do?" read argued  
"five times" ben said holding up a hand to prove his starting walking off.  
"i had it at four..." read said raising an eyebrow.  
"well this makes five" i shouted over my shouder.  
~magical time skip~

i walked to see ben strangling the wingnut...oh wait he's just doing up his zip , then ben could've flown the that was dark.  
"hey charlie!" suddenly brought me out of my inner monologue just in time to see a pack of skittles flying towards my face. i caught them... just...they never bounced off my face...  
i squealed "yeah thanks read i needed these, i haven't had any sugar in ages!"  
"remind why thats a bad thing?" ben said sarcastically.  
"you know how she gets when her sugar levels are low" read reminded him.  
ben seemed to be momenterally lost in memory, he shuddered "oh yeah"  
"ok well she is gonna sit down and enjoy her skittles"  
"she can have fun with that" ben told me as he moved towards his locker.  
"she should give me her number" wingnut tried to join in.  
i gave him a look and threw an orange skittle at him. the orange ones are the only ones that can be wasted the others are to precious.  
"you know i can handle the ship, i can even handle mr. blonde ambition, but i don't if i should be doing swanlake in these things. i mean came up with these monke suits?"  
"victor did" sue said entering the room almost like she had been waiting for the perfect time...  
"you know i think you forgot to zip up your suit up properally sue" i muttered under my breath.  
wingnut laughed apperantly he heard, oppps.  
he leaned over and stole some skittles i slap his hand "* golem voice* stay away from the preciouses" i growled.  
meanwhile a very awkward situation was occuring luckly i had sweets so i missed it.


	3. big bang theory mark 2

as we walked onto the space station jhonny was wasting no time with teasing ben.  
"you know if you're good maybe next time daddy will let you drive" he said with a smug face.  
"keep talking and there won't be a next time" ben threatened.  
"boys don't make me put you on the naughty step" i said with a wink as i walked past.  
"anytime babe" jhonny said winking back.  
"pig" ben muttered puching him in the arm.  
"whatever jhonny" i had finally learnt his name.  
read and sue had a little moment while looking at the view which i have to is stunning.  
"ben why don't you go get your suit on?" read suggested as he caught up.  
"so still doing all the heavy lifting then ben?" victor said slyly. "maybe you should have stayed in the lab, feild work never suited you"  
"he does the walking i do the talking, ok?" ben replied waling towards him.  
"so take a walk ben" victor told him.  
by that point i was slowly sneaking up to him about to punch him when jhonny ran up to me, picked me up and spun so i was facing the other way and he held me there is i tried to get to victor.  
"use your head, do you really think that's a good idea?" he warned me.  
"i know but still it would be worth it..." i complained.  
"don't do it" he warned.  
"fine" i huffed  
"promise?"  
"i promise"  
"ok then"  
"ummm jhonny?"  
"yeah?"  
"you can let go of me now..." i said awkwardly.  
"oh sorry" he said blushing.  
by the time we had stop faffing around ben had got his suit on and came back.  
"you ready?" i asked him.  
he nodded.  
i went to check all the machines.  
"your guy isn't trying to start things up with my sister again is he?" jhonny asked.  
"hey two hearts got busted last time maybe she's not over it either." ben replied.  
"wow thats deep doctor phil lets look at that for a second on one hand we have read; worlds dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp. then theres victor; more more than god, stud of the year. that's a real coin t0ss" he said with a smug face  
"don't trouble your tiny little mind" ben teased.  
thinking i should break up the this little 'disscussion' i stopped them.  
"ok ben you're good to go" i said with a smile.  
"now don't wonder off boy" said jhonny taking a last chance to poke fun at ben.  
"have fun ben" i said with a grin.  
he gave us a saluted.i gave him a lazy salute and jhonny playing mock serious salute but then gave him a double thumbs up.  
"smile and wave, smile and wave" i said grinned. we did so.  
ben turned around and waited for the doors to open. i pressed a few buttons and they slid open.i may or may not have done the star trek noise in may head...  
NERD  
ben took the leap of faith out the door.  
"so..." jhonny started.  
"so?" i asked.  
"how come i've never met you before?"  
"i dunno it's a bit weird, i mean i've been friends with everyone for years"  
"maybe you've been avoiding me" jhonny said with a wink.  
"obviously thats why i din't get a job at NASA until after you had been kicked out"  
"wait you worked at NASA?!"  
"yeah actually its cus of you i got hired"  
"why?"  
"they hired me to fix the broken simiulater they never told me how it broken just told me to fix it"  
"so you're as mechanic?"  
"yeah surely someone told you that.."  
"nope"  
"oh well then.."  
"does this mean you like cars and stuff?"  
"well yeah" sticking my tongue out at him "so?"  
"oh nothing..."  
read ran in "ben you have to get inside now!" he shouted.  
"but i ain't finished arranging your flowersyet egghead." he replied.  
"ben turn around" he told ben.  
jhonny and i looked out the door there was the solar winds heading right towards ben.  
"guys i'm not gonna make it." ben said worriedly.  
"ben you're gonna have to jump it's the only way."  
ben jumped, i ran to the contols ready to throw the switch to close the door.  
"come on buddy, you can make it, almost there" we all cheered him on."  
he just made it, i shut the doors colasped against the glass as he passed out.  
the solar winds broke through the doors and we braised ourselves.  
i just remember a massive headache, a tingley feeling then nothing...


	4. Jhonny looks fabulous

i woke up to the smell of lillies. i slowly opened my eyes. at first i'm blinded not use to the light. then i'm confused.  
"where the heck am i?!" i yelled as i shot up.  
"ahhh head rush" i moaned.  
i flopped back down on to my bed.  
"why does it feellike a monday morning?" i asked no one in particular.  
i hear quiet laughing.  
"creep alert!" i yell and grab a pillow and throw it in the direction of the noise. a thud follwed by an oof let me know i hit my target.  
"mean alert" the creep yells and throws it back i grab it just before it hits my face.  
i pull the pillow down and see who has invaded my temporary kingdom. it's jhonny!  
"hey sleeping beauty, good to see you awake again" he smiled.  
"why did the prince send you in his place i was looking forward to being queen"  
"oh haha we both know if you were queen you would make people use jelly babies as money and make all spiders outlaws" i he told me.  
"how did you know that?"  
"reed and i have been the only ones awake for a day or two, you be surprised how much he has to say"  
"dude i have been living with him for years, trust me i know."  
"we are at victors medical facility. quarentine. to answer your earlier demand"  
"oh. am i the only still sleeping?"  
"no ben and sue still need to wake up but they will soon"  
"oh ok"  
"so i have a very important question for you charlie"  
"which is..." i was suddenly worried.  
"do you...like...skiing?" he said grinning.  
"ok 1. i was scared then!" i lobbed a pillow at him again."and 2. heck yes!"  
"great"  
"why?"  
jhonny got up and pulled a curtian back.i saw some amazing slopes right outside the window.  
"wow!" i said amazed.  
"but first there is some very important buisness to take care of" jhonny said with a michevious grin on his face.  
~magical time skip~  
ben slowly opened his eyes.  
"whow. where am i?" he to get up jhonny stopped him.  
"easy there buddy"jhonny said, he then explained where we were.  
"is everyone ok?" he asked.  
"aww so thoughtful" i thought.  
"yeah, everyone else is fine" i said concerned.  
"whats wrong with me?" he said worried and scared now.  
he looked at the mirror and went to get it but jhonny was faster.  
"give me the mirror" ben demanded.  
"the doctors say the stress won't be good for you" i told him.  
"i said give me that god damm mirror!"  
jhonny and i started to back away as he slowly lifted to the mirror to his face.  
"i swear to you ben you've the best plastic surgeons in the world" i told him.  
he finally sure his face and saw it was fine.  
"unforunatly there was nothing the doctors could do to fix your face" jhonny said then i had to quickly push him out the door as ben threw the mirror at us. it smashed against the wall just after we got out of the way.  
we laughed as we ran off.  
"so ready to ski" i asked jhonny.  
"you bet"  
"race you" i yelled as i took off.  
"oh your on"he chased me.  
i won  
~magical time skip~  
jhonny and i sat in the helicopter ready to jump. both of us had gone for snowboards.  
"all right i think we should stick to the left side, the right might give you trouble." he told me.  
he turned around to speak to the pilot " i think we should drop like 10 more feet"  
i rolled my eyes. "the last one down springs for room service!" i yelled then i jumped.  
as i fell i heard jhonny yell "thats my future wife!" i laughed at that.  
we started racing down.  
"your losing!" i yelled  
"alright no more kids stuff" he told me and started doing some stunts.  
i turned and saw his coat smoke, then burts into flames.  
"jhonny you're on fire!" i yelled  
"thanks you're pretty good to"  
"no you're on fire!"  
he finally noticed and panicked trying to put him self out. not looking where he was going he hit a slope and went flying of a ridge and landed in a big pile of snow.  
i was to busy being shocked to notice i was following him off the cliff. i screamed as i fell.  
suddenly i stopped, i was suddenly lying on the ground...  
"charlie?!" jhonny yelled.  
"yeah?" i answered "you ok?"  
"umm you could say that..."  
"why whats wrong?" i got up and wondered over to him.  
"well considering i was just on fire and now i'm standing in a pool of boiling water... i've been worse." he said with a grin.  
then he looked up.  
"wow! charlie what happened?"  
"well i was falling then i blinked and i was lying on the floor"  
"yeah but your eyes are red..."  
"what?! look we have to get back"  
"yeah your right, but...we have a small problem"  
"which?"  
"well you know how i was set on fire..."  
"yeah..."  
he gave me a look.  
"oh right i get it now"


End file.
